


Smash

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Hyrule University, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice if the best two players of a video game let everyone else play too?Revalink Week Day 2 - Rivalry
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Revalink Week 2020





	Smash

“Would you two just die already?” Zelda asked, sighing. She held her switch controller up against her forehead.

“I refuse to lose to Link!” Revali exclaimed, leaning into the attack he was doing.

Link shook his head, tightly gripping his controller. He and the Rito were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, on which Zelda and Mipha sat. Daruk and Urbosa had taken the armchairs on either side of the couch. Mipha looked bored, but her character had been the first to die.

Urbosa rolled her eyes. “It is certainly more fun when all of us get to play, guys.”

“Does anyone want to join me in Animal Crossing?” Mipha asked, clicking her controller back into her switch.

“Aw, you can still play with us,” Daruk said, “You’ll get better with practice!”

“Smash is not quite my game,” the Zora explained. “Besides, we can play together on my island until those two are finished.”

“Ha!” Revali shouted, “I beat you  _ again _ . Now you have to admit I’m better than you!”

‘Never!’ Link signed angrily in response. ‘I demand a rematch!’

“Boys! We are supposed to be playing together!” Zelda reprimanded.

“It may be better to join Mipha,” Urbosa said, chuckling. “Anyone ready for pizza? I’m going to go down to the kitchens.”

“Pizza sounds amazing! Can you ask for one with soft rock on it?” Daruk asked.

“Come on, then.” She waved for him to join her as she left the living room, and a moment later the front door closed.

“Can I go to your island, Mipha?” Zelda asked softly.

“Of course! We can go fishing, and-”

As Mipha listed off the things they could do, Link started a new battle for just him and Revali. He glared over at his rival, who smirked back at him.

“What, are you scared to face me again?” Revali taunted, leaning in.

Link rolled his eyes. ‘I’m going to beat you eventually, you know that.’

“I’d like to see you try.”

The first death of the round was Revali, who was completely accidentally shoved from behind as Mipha got up off the couch to grab her charger. He attempted to glare at her while still focusing on the TV, resulting in another death.

“Oh, only three more lives left, huh,” Zelda commented.

“I will never lose to some Hylian,” Revali said scornfully. “You lot are cheating!”

“It is not cheating if we are not playing,” Mipha reminded him, which was precisely what he had said when he had distracted Link in a different battle.


End file.
